This invention relates to methods of making lens terminations for optical fibers.
Ball-lens terminations may be used for terminating optical fibers and for optically coupling such fibers together. Such an optical fiber termination for a clad fiber may include a whole or truncated substantially spherical lens, and means for mounting the lens adjacent the bared fiber end such that light emitted from the fiber end is refracted into a substantially parallel beam by the lens.